Child's Play
by Akikko
Summary: A freak accident causes Neville, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione into children. I was just really bored. Please r&r!
1. Now, make sure not to screw up

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Obviously I don't own any of these characters.**

**I do own the storyline and any characters I decide to throw in unless otherwise noted. **

**Thanks!**

"Gryffindors and Slytherins! Pay attention or the consequences will be horrible," said Professor Snape. He glared at the crowd of students. "Today's potion is very simple… but if you mess it up, the results will be… altering. To say the least."

Some male students looked down at their crotches in suspicion. Of course, since that one incident with Neville and a certain organ disappearing for a while, that's always been the case when he says that.

The girls all looked at the guys, giggling to each other.

"Shut up!" snapped the professor. "Pay attention. Now. First, you should add powdered hens' teeth, and the hippogriff blood I have supplied for you. Stir evenly." The students, taking this in, carefully began to do as he said. Hermione, of course, tried to help Neville discreetly.

Snape, of course, knowing how she was always trying to be righteous in that manner, caught her. "And everyone should work ALONE, especially you, Ms. Granger," he sneered.

Hermione gave an irritated sigh and then looked over at Harry and Ron to see how they were doing. Harry was looking at the hippogriff blood suspiciously. "_I bet he's thinking of Buckbeak,"_ she thought. Ron, on the other hand, was happily mixing everything in, for a change.

Snape interrupted her thoughts again. "Now, if it's even, _carefully_ add in the mixture of powders from the bones of various creatures, and stir with your basilisk feather."

Harry cringed. Basilisks were not, of course, his favorite thing in the entire world. Draco was smirking at Harry. "What's the matter, Potter? Afraid of messing it up?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" whispered Ron. "Oh, so now Weasley has the guts to stand up to me? How cute, our ickle Ronnykins is growing up!"

"Oh, do be quiet!" snapped Hermione. She was trying to mix in her next ingredients. Snape looked up. "The famous Gryffindor trio up to it _again_? 10 points from Gryffindor!" he smirked. Hermione almost began to speak in protest but was stopped by a glare from Harry.

Draco smiled in triumph. Ron sighed and got back to work. She was interrupted _once again_ by Snape. "NEVILLE! Child, do you EVER listen to me? You idiot!" he snapped. Neville bowed his head in shame. "Take your cauldron over here, in the center."

He carefully carried his cauldron and set it in between the aisles. Ron and Harry were on one side of that aisle, and Hermione was on the other side. Draco walked up next to it to see what was going to happen.

"Everyone watch carefully," ordered the professor. "Longbottom almost ruined this by leaving lumps in the blood. Now, watch as I put in the next ingredients." He turned to Neville. "Boy! Get the ingredients."

"Y-yes sir!" he stuttered. He ran over to him with the stuff and Hermione whispered, "Be careful, Neville!" But it didn't help. He tripped over his own clothes.

His ingredients fell into the cauldron, containers and all. A loud boom was heard and a purplish-blue smoke filled the room.

"Students! Class dismissed. All of you leave, IMMEDIATELY!" Snape barked. That wasn't needed. Everyone had already ran out.

The smoke began to clear. Snape waved his hand around. "Is everyone gone?" he demanded.

"Uhm… no, professer," squeaked a tiny voice. A young girl, looking no older than 8 or 9, with bushy hair that almost looked like a small afro, and very, VERY large clothes stood in front of him. Her huge teeth were wrapped in braces. He had thought they were big when she first came, but now that he saw how they used to be… Snape had to keep from laughing. "Something wrong?" she piped up again. He regained his composure. "Look for yourself, Ms. Granger," he said. "Accio mirror."

A mirror flew into his hand and he held it up. She screamed. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF—I look like I'm a kid!"

"Correction, Ms. Granger, _you are_ a kid," he said quietly. "So are the others." As if they were summoned, the others had popped up.

Ron looked just the same, except much shorter and with longer hair. Harry's glasses were too big for his eyes and his hair went down over his eyes. Neville looked more worried than ever, and his hair was almost as long as Harry's. Draco, smug looking as ever, had a bowl cut.

Ron laughed uncontrollably. "Look at Malfoy! He's got a BOWL CUT!" he said in a high pitched, before puberty voice before he and Harry were sent into giggle fits. Neville laughed nervously.

Draco stared at them. "You two aren't much better! And look at the girl!" At the mention of that, they looked at her and laughed even harder. "Just don't get near us, okay? You'll give us cooties," said Neville, and cringed his nose.

Hermione said in protest, "You believe in COOTIES!" They all started arguing until Snape got irritated and boomed, "SILENCE!"

They stopped immediately. "D-don't yell at me…" said Hermione, sniffling. Tears welled up in her eyes. "_Oh crap. I forgot that they still react like children, too,_" Snape thought. He sighed. "Whatever."

"Who are you anyway!" yelled Ron. Draco added, "My daddy always tells me a Malfoy takes orders from no man!"

"I'm your _teacher!_" snapped Snape. "And you'll do bloody well to remember that too!" Harry said quietly, "My uncle acts like you, sort of…" Neville nodded. "He acts like me aunt."

Snape felt a migraine coming on. "For the love of… ugh. Listen. You still _are _teenagers. You are just stuck with the minds of eight year olds."

He explained about the potion and what happened. "Apparently, the result of the explosion was that you… grew into children."

They gaped at him.

"Well why aren't _YOU_ young too?" asked Hermione, still a brainy child at that age.

Snape stared at her. "Can any of you imagine me as a child?" They were all silent. "Exactly. No disaster is strong enough to even think of it."

"So… what are we gonna do?" asked Neville quietly. Snape sighed. "I don't know yet, Longbottom—"

He was interrupted by massive fits of giggling from the others. "L-L-L-LONGBOTTOM?" They shouted between their laughs. Neville blushed. "Don't be mean to me!"

They couldn't help it. What eight year old couldn't? "Shut up!" said Neville again. "Why should we… LONG BOTTOM!" teased Malfoy. They were all laughing even harder now.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" yelled Snape. "You're still teenagers! Act your age!" Draco decided to be a smartass and said, "But our age is eight!"

"Shut up, brat! All of you, come with me!" he yelled. Ron said, "Nuh-uh!" Snape glared at him with such feriocity Ron was afraid that he might die. He squealed and quietly followed behind him, and so did all the others.

**Akikko: Can I just say that I was really, REALLY bored:0**


	2. BOTHER!

Snape sighed irritably as the kids behind him squabbled. He tried mentally blocking them out for a while, and needless to say, it didn't work.

All of the students were in their classrooms, and Snape could have almost praised God for that. There would be no strange looks, or even stranger fan girl glompings. No, not today.

He turned around and gave a death glare to the children, and they immediately became quiet. He smiled to himself and continued on his way.

They came in front of Dumbledore's office. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Chocolate Malt Ball." The statue moved and an all too familiar flight of stairs were shown.

"Oh, I've had those before!" yelled Neville. "They're DELICIOUS!" He added. Hermione looked at him, annoyed. "Uh, my parents are dentists, and they have always told me that chocolate is bad for you!"

Ron, Harry, Neville, and Draco looked at her dubiously. "Uh, _so_?" asked Harry and Ron in unison. Hermione sighed angrily. "Well, DON'T come whining to me when all your teeth fall out!"

"CHILDREN!" shouted Snape. He saw Hermione's eyes well up with tears and he took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Follow me, if you will."

"And what if I will _not_?" asked Draco, smirking. The other boys snickered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then I," said Snape, smiling, "will slap you so hard, you won't even know what hit you!"

They looked at Draco in surprise, as if asking him to say something. He cleared his throat and said, "WEASLEY STARTED IT!"

"And I'm ending it!" piped in Hermione. She grabbed Snape's hand. "Let's go!" she said, and smiled, her buck teeth showing.

Snape gulped and immediately moved his hand. "Don't do that!" he snapped. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes ( yet again ). Snape sighed. '_Bloody emotional 8 year old girls…' he_ thought. "Fine, fine, whatever…" he grumbled, and snatched his hands.

The boys snickered. Neville sang under his breath, "Hermione and Snape, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" They laughed. Snape turned around and gave them death glares.

Finally, they walked up the curving stairs to Dumbledore's office. Hermione had to jump two steps at a time to keep up with Snape. Snape looked over at her and blushed slightly; looking at how adorable she was…

'_Get a hold of yourself! It's bad enough liking her at her NORMAL age! You're becoming even more of a pedophile by the minute!_' he thought, and shook his head. He began walk faster and the other boys fought to catch up with him. He stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore!" he called. "Just a minute!" came the reply. He heard stifled giggles and he walked out, his robes wrinkled and lipstick on his cheek. Snape looked at him, completely and utterly freaked out. He quickly covered Hermione's eyes.

The other boys were still on the steps.

Dumbledore wiped it off and coughed loudly. "Uhm, erm, sorry about that, Snape. Just, eh, taking a bit of business with Minerva…"

Snape looked away. '_He's bloody _insane' he thought. Dumbledore coughed again when Neville, Harry, Ron, and Draco came in.

"So! Snape, are these your illegal children? You dog, you!" he said, snickering. Snape regained his composure and replied curtly, "No. These are your STUDENTS."

Dumbledore peered at them over his spectacles. "Students, eh? They look awfully young."

Snape gritted his teeth. "There was an accident in Potions class. These children are Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, and Hermione."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, I see. Well there's nothing we can do now!"

Snape looked at him. "So are you saying that we're just gonna let them be?"

"Oh, no!" said Dumbledore. "They're going to be looked after!"

Snape sighed in relief. "Thank GOD! Who's it gonna be?"

"Why, you, of course!" said Dumbledore. "What a stupid question!"

Snape gaped at him.

Dumbledore coughed. "As I said, I have some… erm… business to take care of with Minerva!" Snape just continued staring. "It happened in your classroom!"

"B-b-but…" he spluttered. The children behind him giggled softly.

"I just knew you'd be at a loss of words! Thanks a heap Snape!" Dumbledore smiled and patted him on the back. Snape's mouth was wide open and his eyes were open wide.

" '_Thanks a heap Snape!_' I'm going to kill that ba— " he covered his mouth as to not swear in front of the little ones.

"Snape's our baby sitter?" asked Neville. Potter frowned. "But I dun like him…" Ron nodded. Hermione grinned.

Malfoy, however… he scoffed. "_Snape?_ Can we even trust such a man to be a guardian? I think not!"

Harry nodded. "I agree!"

So did Ron and Neville.

They all yelled, "REVOOOOOOLLLLLLTTTTT!"

All of the boys jumped Snape and he tumbled toward the ground. "YOU STUPID CHILDREN!" He yelled. "Let's bother Snape some more you guys!" said Harry.

Ron poked him. "Bother."

"Screw that Weasly!" Malfoy said. As Snape got to his feet he and Neville both tackled him. "WE'RE BOTHERING SNAPE, YAY!"

Hermione stood in front of Snape in front of the boys. "Stop! Stop it right now!"

"Why should we?" sneered Malfoy.

Hermione grinned slyly. "Because if you don't, I'll give ALL of you cooties."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all yelled. They backed off, and Hermione helped Snape up.

"Snape, you look different." said Hermione, as he stood. She concentrated on his face. "Like… a lot different."

Snape snapped, "Of course I do! I JUST GOT TRAMPLED BY CHILDREN!" He sighed, regained his composure, and grabbed a mirror.

He stared at his reflection in surprise.

"What tha-" he said, and dropped the mirror.

* * *

**Akikko:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!


	3. I'M GORGEOUS!

**Akikko: I know, I know! I haven't updated in forever… Sorry! nn**

"Professor?" asked Hermione quietly. She looked up at him, an expression of shock still on his face.

"My… my face…" he muttered. All of the boys stared at him. There was no talking.

"I'm… I'm…" he stuttered. "I'M GORGEOUS!"

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Malfoy all fell to the floor in surprise. "WHAT? Let me see!" they all shouted.

And indeed, Snape has turned gorgeous. The spell could not imagine how he looked like when he was younger, yes, but it could make him look younger… and handsome.

Snape's once greasy hair was now beautiful and luxurious, and it fell gracefully around his head. He had no spots on his face and even his nose looked a normal size. He stood straight and tall, and was just right, no chub, and he wasn't extremely skinny either.

_'If only James could see me now! Hah!'_ He thought triumphantly. But then he frowned. He knew that this potion was bad, and that he'd have to get rid of this appearance, no matter how reluctant he may be.

"Wow! Professor, you almost look like you should be a student!" commented Neville. Snape did a small hair flip. Now that he was young and attractive, his ego had grown.

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy scoffed. "No matter what he looks like, he's still Snape." Snape looked over at them, annoyed. But, something else must have changed too. In his change of age, he didn't feel so cold and stand-off-ish.

Hermione studied him with her huge, brown, childish eyes. "Wow Professor… You're pretty!" she smiled, and twirled around happily. He blushed. Maybe because it was the first girl that ever complimented him, or maybe it was because that she was so little, and was complimenting him, and it was embarrassing.. She was only saying that because of her childish innocence.

"Anyway, that's enough," said Snape. "We really do need to escape before—" but it was too late. He was interrupted by the bell. "Oh, shit," he whispered, as hundreds of students poured into the hall, and all of them started at the group.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, as the before so confident face of Snape's fell into an expression of horror. Girlish squeals emitted at the top of some of the students' lungs.

"RUN!" all of the boys yelled. Hermione tripped over her robe and Snape had to pick her up and place her under the crook of his arm. They had to get out, fast.

The mob of girls began to chase after them. "STOP IT!" yelled the Professor. "Stop it! I am your teacher! I command you to stop!"

Obviously it didn't help, because Harry just got his glasses stolen from a girl who let out a cry of victory. "I got the cutie's glasses!" squeals followed.

Snape had an idea. He took out his wand with his other hand, and adjusted Hermione so he could cast a spell. He continued to run.

He shouted out an incantation and immediately duplicates of Neville, Ron, Harry, and a Snape carrying Hermione ran down the new hallway to the right. The mob followed. They were safe.

Snape leaned against a wall, exhausted. He sat down Hermione. Everyone was out of breath.

"Bloody hell!" muttered Ron. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well students, we should probably head to the dungeons, and down to my class room," said Snape.

"But I don't know where we are!" snapped Malfoy. "I don't recognize this place…" agreed Neville.

"Nonsense! Hogwarts is Hogwarts!" replied Snape. He looked around. He _didn't_ recognize this room.

"Ahah!" shouted Ron. "What?" asked Hermione. "It's one of those rooms again!" he replied.

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry, finally making the connection. "You mean those rooms that only come up when you truly need them?"

Snape felt rather stupid. "I knew that."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

Harry began to walk around the room, Ron tagging closely behind. It was a dark room, but the light shone in through the windows. There was a chalkboard in the front of the room, along with a huge cauldron and various ingredients.

"Hey," said Hermione, tugging on Snape's robe. "Why don't you go over there and see what those ingredients are?"

He walked over, and Neville and Hermione followed. Malfoy leaned against a wall, smirking at everyone's stupidity.

Snape studied the ingredients. "It's for an aging potion," he said, finally. All of the kids looked at him in alarm. "Great! You can fix us then, right?"

"Wrong," said the Professor curtly.

"What!" yelled Malfoy. "But it's an AGING potion. All we need to do is get older!"

Snape looked at him coldly. "As I said, wrong. The potion would age us uncontrollably. The side affects from that explosion," he said, emphasizing on that word and sent a death glare towards Neville, who turned away, embarrassed, "are far too strong to be healed by this simple potion."

"Great!" yelled Ron, irritated. "So we're stuck like this for EVER?"

"I already went through puberty once, and I do NOT want to do it again!" agreed Harry.

"Well it's not like you have any choice!" yelled Snape again. They all fell silent. Hermione tugged on his cloak again. "Will I really be like this forever?" she whispered.

Snape felt a surge of guilt. But he didn't know why. It's not like it was HIS fault. It was all Neville's. "No. There is a way."

"Besides just waiting it out?" said Malfoy, scoffing.

"I've had just about enough of you!" yelled Snape. He ran over to Malfoy and picked him up. "You're getting a spanking."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, and Malfoy blushed furiously. "But I've never been spanked before. Don't pull down my pants! PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "I DON'T WANNA hic BE hic SPAAANNNKEEEDDDD!"

All of the children laughed, and Snape had to fight back his own smile. He stared at Malfoy coldly. "Very well. Your begging satisfied me for now." Malfoy gave a relieved sigh.

"Besides, there are about four hundred THOUSAND different ways I could punish you with magic," Snape said, flexing his fingers. All of the boys looked at him in shock. Hermione just giggled.

"Anyway," he continued. "I'm still working on that second option. But for now, we need to get back into our old lives."

"And how is that going to work?" whimpered Neville. Ron punched him in the arm. "Grow up, _Longbottom._" Neville looked away sadly.

Harry looked at them, sighing. "Whatever… Anyway, so how are we going to do that? We kind of don't look anything like we used to."

"This is hopeless!" yelled Malfoy.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione finally shouted. Everyone looked at her, Snape particularly shocked. "Uh… what?" he managed to get out.

"I am SICK and TIRED of your negative attitudes!" yelled Hermione again. She looked at all of them. "Professor is ACTUALLY trying to help and all you're doing is hindering things!"

"I am disappointed in all of you." she said quietly. She turned towards the door. "Come on, Snape. The rest of you can stay unless you want to actually listen to a word he says."

Hermione grabbed Snape's hand and drug him out the door. The boys all silently followed.

Hermione felt her heart skip and she fell down to the floor, holding her head in agony. She began to yell. "Owwwww!"

All of the boys ran over to her and Snape kneeled down to her. "What's wrong?" he said, alarmed.

"My head hurts…" she said, whimpering. Snape looked at her again. "You look... by Merlin's beard."

Everyone else stared in shock. "Hermione…" said Ron softly.

Hermione was taller, but her hair was different shades of grey. "What's wrong you guys?" she said shakily. She tried to get up. "I can't seem to move…"

Snape looked at her grimly. He scooped her into his arms. "Let's go back to my room, boys. I need Ron and Harry to find where we're going. Malfoy, hold doors open for me. Neville, scope the area for rabid fanpersons," he said quietly.

They all headed out of the door and into the hallway.

**Akikko: Oh noes! What is happening!**


End file.
